Crier Tout Bas
by MelBenaimMyles
Summary: Ce soir encore Emily était rentrée tard, mais cette fois-ci, Jennifer était bien décidée à connaitre le fin mot de l'histoire, à savoir enfin ce qui ne tournait pas rond avec sa petite amie. Song-Fic sur la chanson de Cœur de Pirate : Crier Tout Bas.


_**Bonjour, j'ai écrit cette Song-Fic en deux nuits après avoir entendu la chanson de Cœur De Pirate ''Crier Tout Bas''.**_

 _ **Je trouve cette chanson vraiment magnifique et je trouve qu'elle colle plutôt bien avec Emily au moment de toute l'affaire avec Doyle.**_

 _ **Dans cette Song-Fic Emily et JJ sont ensemble et élève Henry ensemble, Will n'est pas dans le paysage.**_

 _ **J'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous plaira !**_

 _ **Comme toujours, je ne possède ni les personnages, ni l'intrigue, ni la chanson…**_

 _ **En faites je ne possède rien du tout, je les emprunte juste pour mon plaisir personnel et peut-être pour le votre aussi.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

 _ **EP/JJ**_

 _ **Ce soir encore Emily était rentrée tard, Jennifer ne l'aurait sûrement pas remarqué si Henry n'avait pas fait un cauchemar et qu'il n'était pas venu la réveiller.**_

 _ **Mais elle avait entendu, se bruit caractéristique de la porte de leur appartement, le bruit des talons enlevés avec douceur afin de ne réveiller les possibles endormit, les pas feutrés jusqu'à la cuisine, l'ouverture d'un placard, celui qui grince, celui dans lequel est gardé l'alcool, tout ça pour éviter qu'Henry ne puisse s'en approcher sans qu'elles l'entendent.**_

 _ **Repoussant les couvertures, Jennifer s'empressa de quitter la chaleur du lit conjugale, rejoignant sa compagne en silence, s'appuyant contre l'encadrement de porte se situant entre le salon et le couloir menant aux chambres.**_

 _Je t'ai vu tracer le long du paysage,_

 _Une ligne des aimées qui détruisent ton langage,_

 _Et quand tu chantais plus fort dans ton silence,_

 _Je voyais les larmes couler toujours à contresens,_

 _Mais quand les saisons attendront ton retour,_

 _Se sera le vent qui portera secours._

\- Tu rentres encore tard, _**souffla JJ d'une voix légèrement plus rauque qu'à l'accoutumée, faisant sursauter Emily, qui en lâcha presque sa bouteille de vodka,**_ et tu bois, _**constata la blonde en s'approchant, retirant la bouteille des mains de sa petite amie, la posant sur le comptoir.**_

\- Pourquoi ne dors-tu pas ? _**Demanda simplement la brune, essayant d'éviter la discussion qu'elle sentait poindre à l'horizon.**_

\- Henry, il a fait un cauchemar... Mais ça n'est pas le problème, il faut qu'on parle Em'...

\- Pas se soir, je suis crevée Jen'...

\- Tu dis ça tout le temps, trouve une autre excuse... Parle-moi !

 _Et si la Terre est sombre,_

 _Et si la pluie te noie,_

 _Raconte-moi qu'on puisse trembler ensemble,_

 _Et si le jour ne vient pas,_

 _Dans la nuit des perdus,_

 _Raconte-moi qu'on puisse crier tout bas,_

 _Crier tout bas._

\- Je ne peux pas t'en parler, cela te mettrais en danger ! Et je ne permettrais jamais qu'une telle chose arrive !

\- Et moi je ne peux pas te regarder te détruire ainsi sans rien faire ! Tu ne pense tout de même pas que ton manège est passé inaperçu ! Que je n'ai pas vu ton visage inquiet à chaque fois que tu poses tes yeux sur moi, ou même sur Henry ?! Que je n'ai pas entendu ses coups de fil que tu passes en pleine nuit en faisant le moins de bruit possible et en français ?! Ou alors tu penses que je n'ai pas remarqué que tu ne dors plus, que les rares fois où tu t'assoupie tu te réveilles en sursaut à cause d'un cauchemar ?! Je travaille moi aussi au FBI Emily, je sais parfaitement observée et je t'ai observée, bien plus que n'importe qui d'autre parce que je t'aime, je ne t'ai pas quitté du regard parce que tu m'inquiètes !

\- Si je ne parle pas beaucoup de mon passé, c'est pour une raison très simple, tout ce que j'ai pu faire avant mon arrivé dans l'équipe pourrait tous nous détruire. Et aussi parce que... Parce que j'ai honte de ce que j'ai pu faire, j'ai une peur bleu de vous perdre Henry et toi, parce que je sais que c'est ce qui va arriver quand je te raconterais.

 _ **Les larmes avaient prit place dans les yeux noisettes d'Emily, ses jambes se mettant à trembler, ne la soutenant quasiment plus, elle était en train de débuter une crise de panique.**_

 _ **S'approchant un peu plus de sa petite amie, Jennifer l'attrapa par la taille, la serrant contre elle dans le but de l'apaiser, posant un baiser à la base de son cou.**_

\- Tu pourrais me dire n'importe quoi, rien ne me ferait te quitter, je t'aime Emily et je sais que tu n'es pas quelqu'un de méchant, tu es une femme merveilleuse, ma merveilleuse petite amie...

 _J'ai voulu calmer ton souffle qui s'étouffait,_

 _Des courses vers le vide,_

 _Ton rire qui soupirait,_

 _Si tu mets le cap vers des eaux restant trouble,_

 _Je serais le phare qui te guidera toujours,_

 _Mais quand les saisons attendront ton retour,_

 _Se sera le vent qui portera secours._

 _ **Un léger éclat de rire sans joie retentit, faisant frissonner la blonde, elle n'avait jamais entendu sa petite amie réagir ainsi, comme si elle était soudain, sans émotion.**_

\- J'ai séparé un père de son fils, il pense que son petit garçon c'est fait torturer et tuer, ose encore dire que je suis une bonne personne...

\- Em'...

\- Maintenant cet homme veut me tuer, quitte à tuer toutes les personnes auxquels je tiens sur son passage, juste pour mieux m'atteindre...

 _ **Guidant sa petite amie jusqu'au canapé, JJ la fit s'y asseoir avec autorité, avant de la fixer de ses yeux bleus inquisiteurs, prenant la parole :**_

\- Tu ne peux pas me balancer une telle bombe ainsi, explique moi l'histoire en entier, tu en as trop dit ou pas assez, je suis assez grande pour encaisser.

 _Et si la Terre est sombre,_

 _Et si la pluie te noie,_

 _Raconte-moi qu'on puisse trembler ensemble,_

 _Et si le jour ne vient pas,_

 _Dans la nuit des perdus,_

 _Raconte-moi qu'on puisse crier tout bas,_

 _Crier tout bas._

\- Je travaillais pour Interpole avant de venir travailler pour le BAU... Je sais que tout le monde pense qu'avant ça je travaillais dans un bureau, mais c'est faux, j'étais même plutôt douée, je ne voudrais pas me jeter des fleurs, mais c'est vrai... J'étais casse-cou, je ne pensais pas aux conséquences et surtout, je n'avais pas de famille, si ce n'est ma mère... Un jour, j'ai été envoyé sur une mission que je pensais des plus simples, me faire passer pour une revendeuse d'armes, afin de rencontrer un homme qui se faisait appeler Valhalla, puis le séduire... À aucun moment je n'aurais pu me douter que cette mission serait aussi dure... Je pense que tout c'est compliqué quand j'ai rencontré Declan, c'était le petit garçon le plus adorable, doux, attentif et intelligent que je n'ai jamais rencontré, Ian Doyle… Le véritable nom de Valhalla, le faisait passer pour le fils de sa gouvernante, mais il en était tout autre, il était son fils à lui, la seule personne qui était capable de le faire plier... Je le savais, c'est pour cela que quand Interpole est venu pour arrêter Doyle, j'ai fait la seule chose que je pouvais faire, j'ai prit ce petit garçon avec moi et je lui ai construit une toute nouvelle identité, à lui et sa gardienne de toujours... Mais pour que cela paraisse réel et pour qu'Interpole est de quoi faire craquer Doyle, nous avons fait des photos... J'ai obligé ce petit garçon à faire croire qu'il était torturé pour ça, je sais que ça lui a provoqué des cauchemars pendant des semaines... Et maintenant Doyle qui c'est échappé en a après moi, il m'accuse de la mort de Declan... Il va s'en prendre à vous JJ... Il va s'en prendre à toi et Henry comme il pense que je m'en suis prit à son petit garçon... J'ai tellement peur pour vous deux...

 _Je t'ai vu tracer le long du paysage,_

 _Une ligne des aimés,_

 _Qui détruisent ton langage,_

 _Et quand tu chantais plus fort dans ton silence,_

 _Je voyais les larmes couler toujours à contresens._

 _ **Serrant sa petite amie avec force dans ses bras, tentant d'apaiser ses tremblements ainsi que ses sanglots, signe que ses nerfs venait de lâcher, Jennifer lui souffla des paroles apaisantes, la berçant comme quand Henry faisait un cauchemar, chassant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait les images qui apparaissait dans la tête de celle qu'elle aimait, ne supportant pas de la voir ainsi.**_

 _ **Sentant son cœur se briser sous le désespoir écrasant de sa petite amie.**_

\- Tu n'as rien fait de mal Em'... Tu es la personne la plus belle, courageuse, talentueuse que je connaisse, tu as fait tout ça pour protéger ce petit garçon, qui sait ce qui se serait passé si quelqu'un avait découvert pour lui ? Serait-il encore en vie ? Je ne pense pas, alors s'il te plait, ne te flagelle pas pour ça, tu as surement sauvé la vie de ce petit garçon...

\- Mais pour ça je risque de vous perdre... Toi et Henry...

\- Tu ne nous perdras pas, jamais ! J'ai confiance en toi, j'ai confiance en nous...

 _Et si la terre est sombre,_

 _Si la pluie te noie,_

 _Raconte-moi qu'on puisse trembler ensemble,_

 _Et si le jour ne vient pas,_

 _Dans la nuit des perdus,_

 _Raconte-moi qu'on puisse crier tout bas,_

 _Crier tout bas._

 _ **Serrant sa petite amie avec encore plus de force si c'était possible, Jennifer se mit à lui caresser les cheveux, avant de reprendre la parole.**_

\- Tu n'es plus toute seule Em' je suis là, l'équipe est là aussi, ensemble nous sommes plus fort. Garcia va le traquer sur toutes les caméras de surveillance du pays, je peux le faire rechercher par tout les médias du pays, j'ai des contacts partout, Hotch, Morgan et Rossi pourront t'aider à nous protéger. Aucun de nous n'aura d'arrêt tant qu'il sera en liberté, tant qu'il y aura un risque pour notre sécurité... Tu n'as plus à faire tout ça seule Em', tu as une famille maintenant, une famille qui serait prête à tout pour que ses membres restent en sécurité...

\- Est-ce que c'est normal que j'ai quand même peur Jen' ? _**Murmura d'une voix cassée la brune**_ , est-ce que c'est normal ?

 _Et si la terre est sombre,_

 _Si la pluie te noie,_

 _Raconte-moi qu'on puisse trembler ensemble,_

 _Et si le jour ne vient pas,_

 _Dans la nuit des perdus,_

 _Raconte-moi qu'on puisse crier tout bas,_

 _Crier tout bas._

\- C'est normal mon Ange, c'est tout à fait normal, mais ça ne change rien contre le faites que nous allons vaincre ensemble... Maintenant allons au lit, je pense que tu as vraiment besoin d'aller dormir avant que l'on raconte tout à l'équipe demain, je ne veux pas te voir levée avant 10 heures, _**exigea Jennifer, se séparant de sa petite amie, lui attrapant la main pour la tirer dans le couloir menant aux chambres, la faisant se coucher d'autorité dans leur lit.**_

\- On commence à 8 heures... Je devais m'occuper d'emmener Henry à l'école demain.

\- Ne t'occupes pas de ça Em', tout ce que je veux maintenant, c'est que tu dormes, que tu te reposes vraiment, tu peux faire ça pour moi ?

\- M'kay..., _**souffla la brune, fermant les yeux, sentant sa petite amie se coucher tout contre elle, lui caressant les cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'elle sombre dans un sommeil profond...**_

 _ **EP/JJ**_

 _ **Et voilà !**_

 _ **J'espère sincèrement que cette Song-Fic vous a plus, que je n'ai pas trop fait n'importe quoi.**_

 _ **J'attends vos commentaires bon ou mauvais sur le sujet, histoire que je puisse m'améliorer la prochaine fois !**_

 _ **Je vous dis peut-être à bientôt dans le monde du Jemily en attendant vous pouvez toujours me retrouver dans mes fics en cours sur Harry Potter, Bloomington ou Orphan Black.**_

 _ **MelBenaimMyles.**_


End file.
